A First Time for Everything
by Aldara Gaea
Summary: A random little fic that came to me the other day - Bella's first day of High School as a vampire! A group of one-shots that will hopefully keep growing... we'll see how many reviews I get.
1. High School

**A/N – Yes, yes I know. "What's this? We want updates on 'Forever and a Day'!!" I assure you – it is coming. As I've mentioned, I just went through a major move and I've just started my first year of University. Give me a break, eh? Speaking of which, I just had Easter break, which is when I found time to write this.**

**This came to me the other morning when I woke up. I dunno **_**where**_** it came from, but I just randomly thought "Hummm… I wonder how that would work?" And then, as I was reading a fanfic (I'm so sorry but I forgot what it was called or even who wrote it!) and they had Alice say something about "Vampires don't drive mini-vans." Cue major brainwave, which had me completely cackling. What was that brainwave? Well read on… if you dare!**

**This little diddy is set a while after Bella has been changed. Let's say… four years?**

**Oh, and disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of the characters.**

* * *

I bounced the keys in one hand, taunting him. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he relented to my unassailable logic… he'd already reached that telltale if-you-really-love-me stage. The taste of victory was already sweet in my mouth.

"Please Bella?" he pleaded, taking a tentative step closer to me. I carefully schooled my face into indecision. He took the bait, just like I knew he would, stepping closer again. "At least consider what it would do to my ego – we try to blend in, not look like hicks."

We were standing across from each other in the garage of our new home in a city right on the border of Minnesota and North Dakota – Grand Forks. **(x a/n below)** Edward was currently lingering by his beloved silver Volvo with one arm half extended, as if he were contemplating snatching away the keys which were still jumping on my palm. I found it very amusing that – seven years and four new models after he'd bought it – he was still just as infatuated with his car as ever. He had assured me on numerous occasions that it was simply the best car he'd ever owned and he didn't think that anything could ever beat it, but I had my own suspicions. It seemed very significant to me that, despite the time that had lapsed since I'd become a vampire, the particularly sweet scent of my human blood still lingered in the interior…

I tossed my keys a little higher in the air, daring him to come closer and take them. He knew, almost as well as I did, that to get that close was to admit defeat. I could see it in his eyes. I was leaning casually against my own car – an infinitely more appropriate choice for the present occasion.

"If you're worried about being conspicuous, then you know my car is the only choice…" Edward snorted and I held up a single white finger to silence him. He ignored the gesture.

"Bella," he objected vehemently, "you _cannot_ classify that… thing… as a _car_."

I let my mouth fall open to an expression of outrage, turning to stroke the pastel green paint of my Volkswagen affectionately.

"Don't you listen to the mean, old Volvo driver, baby," I crooned, knowing that it would further tip Edward's slipping control to my favour. I was right; he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Besides," I continued, looking at him with a sweet smile. "Mine is the only car that will fit us all," I reminded him. "If we go in your car, then Alice or Rosalie will have to drive too – and that wouldn't be inconspicuous for our first day of High School… now would it?"

Edward gave me a pained look. His tone was dripping with horror as he objected once more.

"But Bella… it's… a _Kombi van_!"

Alice chose that perfect moment to dance into the garage.

"Did I hear that I get to drive my Porsche?" she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "Oh, I have to tell Jasper before it's too late… the outfit he's wearing today would just look all _wrong_ with the bright yellow…"

I grinned as she turned to waltz right back inside, watching Edward from the corner of my eye. Any second now, he was going to snap. I counted down in my head – three, two, one…

"No Alice," he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Don't worry about it – we're taking Bella's… car."

He seemed to choke on the word, but I smiled brilliantly at him. I tossed and caught the keys one last time and pranced across the distance separating us to hug him affectionately, gazing up into his face sweetly.

"Would it make you feel better if I offered to let you drive?"

oOo

The martyred expression didn't leave Edward's face, for the entirety of the drive to Red River High School. Our siblings were loud, chattering and bantering amongst each other in the back of my van. Emmett and Jasper were psyching each other for the gross-out competition they had planned for lunch – they were going to see who could eat the most disgusting human food in the largest quantity.

"I think I might try meatloaf – even humans hate meatloaf," Emmett was stating confidently. Jasper shook his head.

"They don't like it because they think it tastes undercooked, so you'd probably enjoy it," he countered. A tendril of unexplained doubt wove through me and I realised that Jasper was using his empathetic abilities to undermine our brawny brother's confidence. "Besides, everyone says that cafeteria coleslaw is always the worst food imaginable."

The very suggestions of what I would have to watch them eat later in the day made me nauseous. It almost made me forget why I felt so nervous.

Rosalie and Alice were discussing whether or not I should be wearing the vintage grey baker-boy cap I had insisted on adding to the ensemble Alice had chosen for me today** (xx)**. Four years under the undiluted influence of Rosalie's and Alice's fashion sensibilities had drastically changed my outlook on dressing. That and the fact that I actually liked the current 'in' style – vintage 60's had now turned into more than a new fad.

"She should be wearing the dark brown one I picked out," Alice was arguing. "It was exactly the same shade as the brown checks in her coat, and it looked so much more natural."

"No, the beige cap is what's supposed to go with the outfit – it's what the model wore on the runway," Rosalie insisted.

I didn't really see why they thought it was worth talking about – I was going to wear it no matter what they decided, fashion gurus or not. Besides, anyone could see that grey was the only choice: it matched my shoes. I kept my mouth shut regardless.

"Could you please drive a little faster?" Edward muttered bitterly from the passenger seat beside me. He was slumped low in the white leather seat, so that only his messy bronze hair would be visible through the window. Anyone watching us drive by would think I had a two-year-old sitting next to me. He was certainly acting like one.

I bit back a giggle. "I didn't realise you were so eager to get to school," I teased lightly. "I thought you told me that high school as a vampire is boring. I believe your exact words were 'the closest to purgatory a human could possibly inflict'."

Edward sighed and crossed his arms. The pout on his face was heart wrenchingly adorable and I had to struggle not to kiss every inch of him. No better way to ruin your first day of high school – as a vampire – than with a car accident.

"I just don't see why you stubbornly insist on driving so slow," he continued to gripe.

I did drive rather slowly – never more than ten miles over the speed limit if I could help it – and I understood his frustration at the fact. The slow speed even irritated me at times. But I had a point to prove, so I persisted.

We were almost at the school by this time, and I surveyed the area quickly, trying to determine where the car park might be. We were a little early, so that we could report to administration, and I couldn't rely on following the other students in.

"It's the street on the far side of the school," Edward told me, his tone petulant but less severe.

I turned down the street he'd indicated and deliberately parked in the space in the exact centre of the lot. The sooner everyone at this school associated us with my Kombi, the sooner they would get over it and Edward would get over his obsessive dislike of it.

"Attention leeches and gentle-vamps," I called softly in a mocking professional tone, "we have now arrived at Red River High, Grand Forks. Weather conditions are overcast and the inhabitants tasty. Thank-you for driving in the Cullen Kombi, and I hope you have a delectable day!"

My announcement was met with a split second of silence before Alice emitted a tiny giggle, shortly followed by Emmett's booming laugh and strained chuckles from Rosalie and Jasper.

"You're so absurd sometimes Bella," Alice tittered as Jasper swung the large rear doors open.

I cut off the engine as the rest of my siblings gracefully folded out of the back and looked around the largely empty carpark. The few students that had already arrived stared at them openly, and no doubt were trying to couple the elegant figures with my clumsy Kombi. Edward continued to stare straight ahead at the light wood dashboard.

"Come on Edward," I hinted gently, beginning to open my door. My hand was trembling slightly, but I kept my focus on my unmoving husband. I could see he would need persuading.

"The longer you sit here, the more people there will be when you finally get out," I tried again when he didn't respond. He still didn't move and I exhaled sharply.

"Edward, look at me," I commanded and he reluctantly turned his eyes to look into mine. "You're being ridiculous, and you know it. You're not the only one who'd rather just go straight back home, but at least I have a reasonable excuse. What's yours?"

Somehow, I felt my stomach plunge as I reminded myself why I was so nervous. This would be the first day that I would be in such close proximity to so many humans for so long, and I was very aware of the struggle that might shortly follow. It scared me.

My insecurity must have shown on my face – the surly expression suddenly slid from Edward's face, replaced by remorse. He reached out to run his fingers gently across my cheek.

"Bella," he sighed, leaning toward me. "I'm so sorry, I – you looked like you were handling it so well, I'd not considered… I didn't realise you were still so worried."

I closed my eyes, holding back the urge to use my gift **(xxx)** to show him just how scared I was. I had to be strong – everyone was depending on me. Despite my efforts, the sensation of a tear rolling down my cheek betrayed my control. Edward chuckled and his finger traced the line of the tear before I made it disappear.

"We'd better go out there," I murmured. "Before Alice comes back and embarrasses us in front of the entire population of the school."

I sighed deeply and stopped myself from inhaling again, just in case. Edward gave me a grin of encouragement and I quickly opened the door and stepped out of my Kombi. I could feel the eyes of several humans boring into my back as I locked up and I shyly met a few of them as I moved, swiftly as I was allowed, to take Edward's outstretched hand.

He pulled me very close and kissed me tenderly on the cheek. His thumb ran up and down soothingly at my waist, holding me close as we started walking toward the administration building.

"You're doing wonderfully," he murmured, his eyes darting about to look at the people around us. Committing each face and their voice to memory. "They all sound harmless enough to me, what do you think?"

I looked a few more people in the eye, and I didn't see anything unexpected. Keeping my mouth firmly closed, I simply nodded at him. I was too scared to take a breath yet.

"It will be easier to adjust if you start breathing now, rather than later," he whispered into my hair. I pressed my lips tighter together. "Just one, small breath, Bella. You can do it."

I glanced up at him and, failing to see anything but trust in his eyes, I let myself take an infinitesimal gulp of air.

The delicious scent of the humans we walked amongst was tempting. My throat suddenly burned and the venom pooled into my mouth, preparing for attack. The urge to turn and pounce was strong. I forced myself to take another measured step. And I resisted.

A small smile flashed to my lips and I glanced up at Edward. His best crooked smile buoyed me, his dazzling eyes warm. I took another small breath. Again, the urge to rip… to feed… almost irresistible. But Edward's arm wrapped securely around my waist and the trust shining from his face held me grounded. Kept me sane.

"See, it's not so bad," he encouraged.

We reached the admin building and he pulled the door open for me. I paused a moment and eyed a tall blonde girl wandering past us. Edward quirked his eyebrow at me and I sighed, allowing him to pull me through into the office.

"Perhaps not," I muttered low enough that only he could hear, "but if I see one more blasted human intending to break us up, I might not be able to help myself!"

Edward laughed and kissed the top of my head. Yes, and now I was 100 positive – it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**(x)Yes, you can laugh. I was actually aiming for Canada, but then I saw this and thought it was just TOO perfect…**

**(xx) Lots of notes to this story! I didn't want to dwell too much on Bella's outfit, but I really loved this picture I found. If you Google Image "brown velvet baker boy cap" there will be a picture of two girls in checked coats. Bella's outfit is inspired by the one on the left!! **

**(xxx) Hehehe – I'm not telling you yet, but see if you can guess what it is!! I really want to wait so I can cover it properly in 'Forever and a Day' but I keep doing all of these post-change Bella fics and I can't help mentioning it. Brownie points and a dedication in my next 'F&aD' chapter for whoever gets closest!**


	2. The Nursery

_**A/N – **__Another one of those spur-of-the-moment ideas. I do have other ideas percolating, but this one was vivid enough that I wanted to get it straight out of my head! I'll put the question out there again – what do you think Bella's gift is? Please review and let me know your theories… I have been much more obvious this time._

_We're taking this one from Edward's pov, and this is even further in the future… 10+ years after Bella's change._

_Please note – none of these chapters will be in order and they're all intended to stand alone! I will be jumping freely back and forth, so it'll be a very good idea to always read these author's notes!!_

* * *

"Do you really think this is very serious, Edward?" Bella asked, the familiar worry line creasing her otherwise flawless face. "He only looked curious to me, are you sure you're not reading more into his question than was really there?"

I sighed, trying to consider Bella's words. Was it possible that I'd misunderstood the boy's thoughts? It wasn't unusual for humans to come alarmingly close to the right conclusions about us, and then dismiss it later as fantasiful thinking. Bella was right – this could just be one such false alarm.

"You might be right," I allowed allowing myself a smile. _Relax_. "But I'd prefer to talk to Carlisle about this as soon as possible, regardless."

She nodded, the worry line disappearing from her brow. Years had now passed since that remarkable day that Bella relinquished her humanity – she had long since convinced me that I had not taken it – for me, yet she was still new to this life. Even if this adolescent was a threat, there was no reason to make my love anxious just yet. _I need to know what Carlisle thinks…_

We reached the hospital, and I made a deliberate effort at moving at a reasonably human pace, to reassure Bella. My fingers, of their own accord, entwined with hers as we walked together. She leaned into me, smiling sweetly up at me and invoking a slightly irrational but almost irresistible urge to steal her away from sight. _Mine…_ I shook my head at her as we reached our father's office and planted a fleeting kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Stop that," I teased, opening the door and allowing her to precede me into the room.

Bella fidgeted restlessly as I calmly explained to Carlisle what had happened that afternoon at the school. It was excruciatingly difficult to concentrate on my father's answering thoughts as she shifted minutely in my arms – one moment stroking the back of my hand with a pale finger, then flicking the zipper on my jacket, then drumming her fingers on my leg – and I eventually paused.

"Are you alright, dear?" I murmured, giving Carlisle an apologetic glance. He smiled, his thoughts amused. Bella pouted at me a little and I tried very hard not to be affected as she knew I would be.

"It's always so boring when you and Carlisle have these half conversations," she sighed. "I know you don't intend to-" she gave our father a quick half smile "-but it makes me feel left out."

We'd had this discussion numerous times before, both with and without Carlisle present, and I was a little bewildered that she was bringing it up yet again. I had thought that she understood that this effortless routine between Carlisle and I was now so deeply entrained in our relationship that it was simply useless to try to change it. I was surprised when Carlisle chuckled softly.

"Why don't you go for a walk Bella?" he suggested. "You don't need to stay holed up in this office with us stuffy old men while we chew this over. Perhaps you could visit the children's ward – they always appreciate the sight of a beautiful and comforting face."

Bella beamed at Carlisle's suggestion, then glanced back up at my face; gauging my reaction. I nodded, eager for the chance to concentrate seriously on the issue at hand so that we could get it out of the way. Her smile grew wider and she threw her arms about my neck for a moment to kiss me soundly on the lips. Her intoxicating taste still managed to nearly incapacitate me and I was unable to resist as she soon flitted away from me once more.

"Stay away from the ER," I warned gently, suppressing a shudder at the thought of what she might do in such an environment without an accompaniment. She rolled her eyes at me as she opened the door.

"I won't go far," she promised. "So don't take too long… stuffy old men."

I joined with Carlisle's amusement now. _Her personality seems to sparkle that little brighter with every passing day,_ was his thought, and I couldn't agree more. She was truly remarkable.

My conversation with Carlisle was soon over. He had agreed with me that it was interesting that this boy had somehow noted an occasional difference in our appearances – most noticeable to his mind, the change in our eye colour from the varying shades from our human existence to our natural deep gold – but had decided that it did not warrant our concern just yet. The changing of eye colour was a phenomenon that occurred in the human world, and it would be simple enough for Carlisle to simply shrug it off as nothing if the boy came any closer to airing his thoughts.

Bella had been annoyed at herself when I'd alerted her to the situation, and I understood her frustration. She was not as practiced in her gift as the rest of us, and was struggling a little to use it in this new capacity. However, as I moved through the halls of the hospital in search of her, I could not help but admire the unique way she handled the humans we surrounded ourselves with. Again, I replayed that moment in my mind.

_-His thoughts alerted me to his intentions before I even registered that he had turned in his seat. I'd been much to preoccupied with tracing teasing patterns on the sliver of exposed skin between Bella's skirt and her high boots to notice anything much._

I'm sure that they were gold when I saw them yesterday, but how to make her look at me…_that made me pause and I looked up, into the face of the boy. I recalled that his name was Jonathan. Bella's eyes followed mine and she smiled gently at him, putting forth her best image of humanity. _

_He smiled tentatively in return. _Brown! I wonder…

"_Did you need something, Jonathan?" Bella asked, I noticed the subtle persuasion in her tone. The boy blinked._

"_Do you wear contacts?" he blurted. A sense of déjà vu washed over me as I remembered Bella asking me the exact same question. It worried me that another human had noticed a difference in our eye colour – could he discern the reason behind it as easily as she had?_

_Bella's answering smile was warm, and she actually laughed gently. I wondered if she, too, recalled asking me that very question. A faint blush crept across the boy's face. _

"_Not today," she answered honestly, and with greater grace than I had. She surpassed me on every level, this angel of perfection. "Class is about to start, you'd better turn around."_

_Of course, he obeyed her instantly, as she'd most likely intended. His thoughts were slightly fuzzy, unable to concentrate properly on what had just passed. No doubt, again, just as Bella had intended._

_Words in her handwriting suddenly appeared on the page before me. __**What's wrong?**__ I shook my head infinitesimally and wrote a single word on the paper, leaving it there only a brief second for her to see before I scrunched it into a ball._

_**Later.-**_

I had reached the Children's ward by this time, and I paused. Bella was nowhere in sight. Her scent, still stronger to me than any smell in the world, was concentrated slightly at the doors to the brightly decorated room, but it continued down the hall. She'd paused to look in, nothing more.

I followed her path, curious. The signs on the walls confirmed my experience with other hospitals had already suspected – I was moving in the direction of the Maternity ward. I wondered what could have drawn her this way.

I always found the mood of Maternity wards strangely comforting, not that I'd found myself wandering in them often. Thoughts full of love, acceptance and relief swirled around me lazily, complementing the peace of hushed voices. All showed reverence for the simple miracle of birth that occurred in this place every day.

Two nurses were chattering with each other at their station, and they barely noticed as I passed. When I rounded the corner, I finally found Bella, and the sight of her rendered me motionless.

She stood in a small, circular room, and was clearly visible to me through the windows that continued uninterrupted around its circumference. Her back was turned so I could not see what it was that she bent her head over as she held it in her arms. I had a good idea though, and I moved around the room to see if I was correct.

A baby.

My heart wrenched as I stared at her beautiful face, serenely gazing down at the infant cradled in her arms. I heard the tiny human whimper slightly and watched as she crooned gently to calm it.

As usual, she seemed to feel my gaze and her eyes snapped up to meet mine. The peaceful light shining out of her face was breathtakingly beautiful as she smiled at me. Her eyes seemed to beg for me to join her, and I moved to the door. I could deny her nothing.

As I stepped into the room, I inhaled the warm, sweet smell of their blood. It was a scent I'd never encountered before; somehow weak enough that it did not entice my thirst in the slightest, yet the balmy allure it held was irresistibly pleasant.

"Isn't he beautiful, Edward?" Bella whispered, so quietly her voice was hardly louder than a breeze. "He was only born a few hours ago."

I looked down at the tiny creature that nestled in her arms. A round, pink face and two miniscule fists poked out of the soft blue blanket he was wrapped in. Fascinated by the intricate details of this baby human, I reached out a finger and stroked one of his hands. The skin felt as soft and delicate as a rose petal.

At my touch, the infant shifted in Bella's arms, opening his pink little mouth and sighing a soft breath straight into my face. Again, I was struck by the unique scent, and I suddenly placed it – fresh, warm milk. His minute fist suddenly opened and wrapped around the tip of my finger, gripping with a surprising strength for one so small.

"Incredible," I breathed.

I looked up into Bella's face, an amazed smile on my lips, and found her own face similarly filled with wonder. Never before had I wished so fervently that I could be human for her.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close to me, being careful not to break the babe's grasp on my finger. I was momentarily struck that not one of the infants was startled by our presence, their natural predators, and I glanced around the room. They all slept on just as peacefully as this creature my wife held so close.

"I dulled their instincts," Bella murmured, her voice reflecting a suddenly bitter-sweet smile.

I was about to ask her why she looked so sad, when one of the voices that had been quietly humming in the back of my mind suddenly came into focus. _I've really been away from them too long. I hope the newborn didn't start to cry while I was gone, the others will be so restless if he did…_

The jangle of keys was noisy in the silence as one of the nurses who'd been talking as I passed rounded the corner, then stopped in shock when she spotted us. _I thought I locked the door…_ I smiled minutely at my wife.

"Time to go," I murmured to her.

She nodded reluctantly, looking one more time into the petite little face of the baby boy. Gently, I pried my finger out of his clasp and he whimpered. Bella soothed him once more, bending her face lower and briefly kissing his velvet-soft cheek before replacing him in his cradle. The nurse stood stock still in the open door, watching as I steered my wife out of the nursery.

"I'm very sorry," I apologised quietly. "We didn't realise we shouldn't be in here."

The nurse shook her head slightly. _I must have left it open, I hope they don't say anything to the Head Nurse, she'll fry me for sure…_ Bella must have picked up on the woman's distress.

"I was walking past and I heard one of the babies crying," she explained quickly. "There was nobody around-"

"The door" I muttered in a tone inaudible to human ears.

"-and the door was unlocked, so I just came in quiet him down. I thought he might disturb the others. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"It's fine," the nurse finally stammered. "Thank you for your help." _I wish I could keep them quiet like this all the time. As beautiful as they are, they certainly can be a handful._

Bella smiled brilliantly. "I can see that you do a wonderful job, caring for them. I think you'll make a great mother one day."

I was still taken aback by the uncanny accuracy of Bella's perceptions, even after so many years, and I tugged lightly on her waist to indicate that we should leave now. Giving the nurse a final smile and the babies a blown kiss, she walked with me. I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me.

The wistful sadness which returned to her face as she gazed at me nearly broke my heart, as I realised what thoughts must be behind such an expression. Because of me, Bella would never have a child of her own. I wondered if she would resent that fact, just as Rosalie did.

"Are you ok?" she asked, rasing her hand to rest against my cheek. "Why so sad?"

I nuzzled her fingers. "Because you're sad," I answered truthfully. She would know I was lying if I tried to shrug it off. "I'm so sorry, my love."

"What do you mean?" she asked, the worry line creasing her forehead once more. "What is there to be sorry for?" I sighed.

"You can't have children any more," I reminded her gently, "and I could see the longing in your face as you held that baby. I'm sorry that you had to give that up for me."

Surprisingly, Bella laughed; a quietly poignant chuckle.

"I don't regret that decision," she said firmly. "I've never really longed to have a baby." I looked deep into her eyes – the regretful yearning was still there – and I frowned.

"I don't understand," I muttered. "If that's true, why did you look so sad?"

Her fingers traced a feather-light trail across my face to my lips. We'd stopped moving now, standing stock still in the middle of the hospital gardens, and I suppressed a shiver at her gentle caress.

"I was sad, because I realised – as you looked into the face of that little boy I could see _your_ longing to be human and I knew… you would have made a fantastic father."

The conflict of emotion at her words was strong and I instinctively knew she was right. I couldn't deny that I'd wished that I could be human, that I could be a father. But I also knew that she was the reason for those feelings – it was all pointless without her.

As understanding filled my mind, a grin grew across my face and I kissed her, savouring the glorious taste of her lips. I could still feel that bitter-sweetness in her touch and I pulled away to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You once told me, that the only things worth doing in your life were those you could do with me," I murmured onto her mouth, unable to completely remove my lips from hers. "I didn't understand how you could say that, how you could simply shrug off those precious human experiences you would give up purely because I could not have them with you… but now I do."

As I spoke, her eyes shone gold. She slid her hands into my hair and I could almost literally feel her love radiating off her and into me. We needed no words, that look was enough, and she pulled me close again to kiss me deeply. We stayed, for a moment, in that place I never thought I'd see until I found her – heaven.

And that phrase that we had both used so often suddenly took on a whole new meaning. _I love you more than life itself._

* * *

_**Just a quick note to remind you – please review!! I need to hear what you think works and what doesn't so that I can continue writing. **_

_**Thank-you to everyone who do review, and can I just make a request? I don't mind anonymous reviews, but if you don't have an account here, please try to leave an email address that I can contact you at (Tiffany!!). Thanks again for reading guys!!**_


	3. A Hairy Situation

**A/N – Haha, kinda a funny story behind this one. So, I was in the car with my family and we're driving to church right? Well, my Grandma is sitting in the seat next to me and behind my Mum (who's in shotgun) and she started picking a few loose hairs off my Mum's shoulder. And I just randomly realised that vampires wouldn't have to worry about that—and this idea just kinda blossomed. I'm telling you, I had to laugh at the look I could see on Alice's face... **

**This, here, takes place in the Summer between Twilight and New Moon. Probably toward the end of it—Bella's spent a lot of time in the Cullen mansion now, and there's an after-effect that most people probably haven't considered.**

* * *

"Urgh!" Alice exclaimed with disgust, flicking her fingers in the air like she'd just touched something gross.

I looked around for the whatever it was, but I couldn't see anything. The living room—pristenely white, as ever—seemed one of the least likely places for something disgusting to dwell in. I'd visited the Cullen household often enough over the summer to know that Esme would never allow it. She was almost as protective of her house as her children.

Alice continued her dance and I returned to my book. Perhaps she'd seen something in a vision that grossed her out. You could never tell with Alice. Eventually, she plopped down on the couch beside me with a gigantic sigh.

"I don't know how you do it Bella," she whined.

I looked away from the page again to catch the agonised expression on her face and frowned. Her eyes were tracing my body like lasers and I thought I recognised that look—the one she usually got before she decided that it was time to add to my already over-grown wardrobe. Like she hadn't already bought me enough clothes that I flatly refused to wear.

So the disgusting object was me; the human. Big surprise. But I really wasn't in the mood for playing Barbie today. Then again, when was I ever?

"I don't want to go shopping, Alice," I told her bluntly, hoping that she hadn't already resolved to go. If she had, then I had no hope. Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant," she objected, eyeing my clothes again. "Though you do have a point—really, Bella, I buy you those clothes so that you can _wear_ them."

I gave her another stern look. "No makeovers either."

But her face didn't fall, like it would have if that had been her intention, nor did she begin to plead with me. Something else then. I looked down at my clothes with suspicion.

I was wearing a comfortable pair of faded, old jeans, a blue T-shirt with a red Superman 'S' splashed across the front and a pair of orange and green striped house socks. I'd left my sneakers at the front door so that I wouldn't track mud through the carpet.

Again, I looked at Alice's face for clues. She was still grimacing, but I was at a loss. Apart from the lack of fashion sense that my outfit apparently displayed, there was nothing wrong.

"I don't get it Alice."

With the solemnity of a magician pulling a bunny from a hat, she reached over and plucked something off my shoulder and held it up for my inspection. Pinched between her thumb and forefinger hung a long, brown hair.

My eyes went back to her face and she shook the offensive hair away from her as though it was infected. I giggled—the revolsion on her face was ridiculously funny.

"Alice, it's just a hair," I laughed.

She sighed, as though I was missing an extremely vital piece of information.

"No, Bella," she said deliberately. "_Hairs_."

Her hands moved faster than I could see, though I could feel the light pinches all over my shirt. Eventually, she held up her hand again... with a fistful of hair.

"They. Are. Everywhere," she growled.

Alice growling can wither be incredibly scary or incredibly funny. I'd cowered in the face of that growl before. But this time I laughed. A lot. It was just too hard to ignore the hilarity of this tiny vampire, holding up a clump of fallen hairs while her pixie-like face contorted in an unnecessarily grim scowl.

"It's not funny, Bella, I'm deadly serious," Alice exclaimed, suddenly standing and stamping her feet. I laughed harder.

"Alice!" Edward's laughing warning, as he reappeared from his conversation with Carlisle. "That's enough—she can't help it."

I wiped the tears from my eyes in time to watch Alice throw herself down onto the floor and cross her arms like a two-year-old. I tried to bite back another round of laughter, but a loud snort got past my control.

"But Edward," Alice whined again as he took a seat and pulled me into his lap, "I can't stand it anymore—it's even gotten all over my cashmere sweater! I'll never be able to wear it again."

Edward rolled his eyes, and I continued to snicker quietly. Alice pouted, then shot Edward a hostile glare.

"Don't say it," she warned, standing up and looking at me mournfully. "I was sure you'd understand, Bella. Honestly, I can't wait until you—"

Edward growled this time, and Alice rolled her eyes dramatically before she turned and marched—well, more like danced angrily—up the stairs. She called out in a deliberately pathetic tone as she moved.

"Rosalie, you wouldn't happen to have a clothes brush, would you?"

Later that night, when dinner was over and I was getting ready for bed before Edward snuck in through my window, I thought about Alice's outburst that afternoon. It occurred to me that I'd never seen a single hair fall out of Edward's, or any of the Cullens's, heads.

I walked back from the bathroom to my bedroom and sat down on my bed to brush out my long, thick hair. I wasn't very surprised when, after only a few strokes, a pair of ice-cold hands gently pried the hairbrush out of my grasp.

"Here, let me do that," Edward whispered.

I sat still as Edward pulled the brush through my hair. He was incredibly gentle as he carefully untangled each stubborn knot until my hair was smooth. Faster than I was able to see, he put the brush down on my dresser, switched off the light and came to sit next to me on the bed once more. I sighed peacefully as his stone arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Are you ready to sleep yet?"

I shook my head and crawled into his lap, to be just that little bit closer to him. We sat in silence for a while and I absently ran my hands lightly over his clothes and through his hair. The only loose hairs my fingers met were undoubtedly too long to be his.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a few minutes. I instantly blushed, feeling foolish. I could tell that he would laugh at me if I told him.

"Nothing," I assured him quickly—a little too quickly.

He pulled back, to look into my face. The little light in the room was enough to faintly illuminate his features. His eyes, as they bored down into mine, even managed to smoulder at me. I was helpless before those eyes.

"I was just thinking about what Alice was saying this afternoon," I answered without really thinking. "She acted as if she'd never found loose hair on her clothes before and it made me wonder..."

I finally managed to stop myself, wrenching my eyes away from his. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment once again. As I knew he would, Edward laughed quietly.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled, "of course our hair doesn't fall out. If it did, then we'd probably all be bald by now; we can grow it back again like you can."

I tried to imagine Edward without any hair, and giggled along with him. It wasn't a particularly flattering picture. He glanced down to inspect his clothes critically.

"Of course, Alice did have a point," he teased. "Your hair does have an annoying habit of getting everywhere. I think Alice is going to make me wash my clothes seperately from now on."

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I really can't help it though."

Edward shook his head, his crooked grin leaving me a little breathless.

"Nobody really minds that much, and if it does bother them, they can just deal with it. Besides," the corner of his mouth quirked a little higher, "there are certainly advantages..."

His fingers trailed slowly through my hair as he bent down and nuzzled his face into my neck, breathing deeply. It was all I could do not to moan at the feeling of his cold nose skimming the sensitive skin. So I settled for an involuntary shiver. Edward seemed pleased.

"Beautiful," I thought I heard him murmur, though it was too low for me to be sure.

I waited silently for my heart to stop it's frantic beating, afraid that it might jump right out of my mouth if I tried to speak. When it had settled into a semi-normal rhythm once more, Edward chuckled lightly.

"I, for one, have no problem with having your hair all over my clothes," he muttered into my ear, his intoxicating breath tickling my ear, "if it means I'm able to still smell you when I'm away."

I took a shuddering breath. "Well, if you put it that way..."

He ran his fingers through my hair once more—one long, gentle caress—and pressed his lips to my forehead. I suppressed a yawn.

"I think it's time you got to sleep, my Bella," he crooned.

I layed down, and Edward tucked my blankets in around me before laying down on top of them. His strong, cool arms held me close and I yawned again.

"Maybe I should get Alice a clothes brush," I muttered sleepily and Edward chuckled.

"We can worry about that in the morning," he assured me. "Now sleep, my love. Dream happy dreams."

"Alright..."

I snuggled a little closer into his arms, closing my eyes with a sigh. Edward's smooth voice hummed my lullaby, and I quickly slipped over the edge into the blissful rest of unconsciousness.

**A/N2 – Yes, yes. I am aware of the fact that I haven't updated on anything for a long time. I have something to say about that—ehem. I am a Uni student, so my time to write is limited. That said, I am currently on holidays so I should be able to put some more stuff up over the next few weeks. **

**Unfortunately I have bad news for those of you who have been reading 'Forever and a Day'. I'm discontinuing it. I'll be posting an A/N on the actual story, so go there for more details.**

**In good news, I have started a couple of other chapter fics which I am really excited about. They're not at a stage where I can really start posting them just yet, but look out for them over the coming weeks!**

**So, with the news out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you did—Review and tell me!! And if you didn't—Review and tell me anyway! Special macadamia and white chocolate cookies (which I just baked now) for those of you who review :D**


End file.
